yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 086
| romaji = Dyueru no Hanamichi | japanese translated = The Duel's Stage Passageway | episode number = 86 | japanese air date = May 24, 2006 | english air date = January 6, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman | animation director = Sung Min Nam }} "The Art of the Duel", known as "The Duel Stage's Passageway" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 24, 2006 and in the United States on January 6, 2007. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Orlando Turn 1: Orlando Orlando draws "Kabuki Stage - Big Bridge" and subsequently activates it. Now once a turn, if a monster is attacked, that monster's controller can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hand in face-up Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. Orlando then Normal Summons "Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty" (800/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks "Yoshitsune", but the effect of "Yoshitsune" activates, switching the latter monster to Defense Position. "Yoshitsune" isn't destroyed as it can't be destroyed in battle while it's in Defense Position. As a monster was attacked, Orlando activates the effect of "Big Bridge" to Special Summon "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" (500/800) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Orlando Orlando draws. He then switches "Yoshitsune" to Attack Position. He then activates "Monk Halberd", equipping it to "Ben Kei" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Ben Kei": 500 → 1000/800). Due to the effect of "Ben Kei", it gains one additional attack for every Equip Card that is equipped to it. Orlando then activates "Dramatic Pose" to decrease the ATK of "Sparkman" by 500 ("Sparkman": 1600 → 1100/1400) and increase the ATK of "Ben Kei" and "Yoshitsune" by 500 ("Ben Kei": 1000 → 1500/800; "Yoshitsune": 800 → 1300/800). "Ben Kei" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 4000 → 3600). Jaden then activates the effect of "Big Bridge" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Orlando's hand contains "Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer" and "Dramatic Pose". "Ben Kei" attacks "Wildheart". Normally the attack would end in a Double KO, but Orlando activates the effect of "Monk Halberd" to destroy itself and prevent "Ben Kei" from being destroyed by battle ("Ben Kei": 1500 → 1000/800), so only "Wildheart" is destroyed. Since "Monk Halberd" was destroyed by its own effect, its final effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Jaden (Jaden 3600 → 3100). "Yoshitune" attacks directly (Jaden 3100 → 1800). Orlando then activates the effect of "Kabuki Stage - Big Bridge" to send it to the Graveyard and activate "Kabuki Stage - Cherry Blossom Mountain" from his Deck. Now when a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, it will be switched into Attack Position. Also when a monster declares an attack, the attack target will be chosen randomly. Orlando then Normal Summons "Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer" (300/600) in Attack Position. He then activates "New Year Drum", equipping it to "Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer". On Orlando's End Phase, the effect of "Monk Halberd" and "Dramatic Pose" expire ("Ben Kei": 1000 → 500/800) ("Yoshitsune": 1300 → 800/800). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "De-Fusion", and "Feather Storm". Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks, but due to the effect of "Kabuki Stage - Cherry Blossom Mountain", Orlando chooses "Shizuka" to be the attack target of "Flame Wingman". The effect of "Shizuka" then activates, increasing Orlando's Life Points by 600 (Orlando 4000 → 4600). The effect of "New Year Drum" then activates, Special Summoning "Battle Claw Fox" (800/1200) from Orlando's Deck in Attack Position and making it the new attack target of "Flame Wingman". "Flame Wingman" destroys "Battle Claw Fox" (Orlando 4600 → 3300). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Orlando equal to the ATK of "Battle Claw Fox" (Orlando 3300 → 2500). Orlando explains to Jaden that "Flame Wingman" will be destroyed during the End Phase since it battled "Battle Claw Fox". Jaden then activates "De-Fusion" to send "Flame Wingman" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000) and "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Burstinatrix" attacks, but due to the effect of "Kabuki Stage - Cherry Blossom Mountain", Orlando chooses "Shizuka" to be the attack target of "Burstinatrix". The effect of "Shizuka" then activates (Orlando 2500 → 3100). The effect of "New Year Drum" then activates, Special Summoning "Battle Claw Fox" (800/1200) from Orlando's Deck in Attack Position and making it the new attack target of "Burstinatrix". "Burstinatrix" destroys "Battle Claw Fox" (Orlando 3100 → 2700). "Avian" attacks, but due to the effect of "Kabuki Stage - Cherry Blossom Mountain", Orlando chooses "Ben Kei" to be the attack target of "Avian". "Avian" destroys "Ben Kei" (Orlando 2700 → 2200). Jaden Sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Battle Claw Fox" activates, destroying "Burstinatrix". Turn 5: Orlando Orlando draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Orlando then activates the effect of "Cherry Blossom Mountain" to send it to the Graveyard and activate "Kabuki Stage - The Rough Seas" from his Deck. Now during each player's Main Phase 1, the turn player can add 1 Level 5 or higher Monster Card from their Deck to their hand. Orlando then activates the effect of "The Rough Seas" to add "Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Orlando then Tributes "Shizuka" and "Yoshitsune" to Normal Summon "Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. "Genghis Ghan" attacks "Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Feather Storm" to swap the ATK and DEF of "Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon" ("Genghis Ghan": 2800 → 2300/2300 → 2800). "Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon" then destroys "Avian" (Jaden 1800 → 500). Orlando Sets a card. On Orlando's End Phase, the effect of "Feather Storm" expires ("Genghis Ghan": 2300 → 2800/2800 → 2300). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Since "Bubbleman" is the only card in Jaden's hand, he Special Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards. Jaden then activates the effect of "The Rough Seas" to add a Level 5 or higher monster from his Deck to his hand. Jaden then activates "Miracle Fusion" to remove from play "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in Jaden's Graveyard. There are three ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 3400/2100). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks "Genghis Ghan", but Orlando activates his face-down "Thousand Strings" to negate the attack and decrease the ATK of all face-up monsters to 0 for this turn ("Shining Flare Wingman" 3400 → 0/2100; "Bubbleman": 800 → 0/1200; "Genghis Ghan": 2800 → 0/2300). Jaden then activates "Quick Summon" to Tribute "Shining Flare Wingman" and "Bubbleman" and Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Genghis Ghan" (Orlando 2200 → 0). Errors * On Turn 3, Orlando was shown to have "Dramatic Pose" in his hand. This is an error as that should be "New Year Drum" since Orlando's hand becomes empty after he plays "New Year Drum". * In the Japanese episode, Shining Flare Wingman's ATK is shown at 3100 when it should be 3400 as Wildheart is also in Jaden's Graveyard at the time it was Summoned. This was fixed on the Japanese DVD version. The dub only got to 3375 though. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.